


Circle Back

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bechdel Test Pass, Conversations, Gen, Love, POV Multiple, Triple Drabble, Werewolf Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Triple drabble. AU. Allison is bitten pre-series. Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

“Hey, baby girl, how’s my wonderful niece?”

Trying not to cry, Allison looks down at the bite on her side. “Aunt Kate, something bit me, and I feel sick, and I don’t want Mom and Dad to know.”

“Okay,” Kate immediately says. “Sweetheart, take a breath, get something to drink. I can hear your tears, kiddo.”

Allison does. “I was out in the woods practising my archery, the light generator went out, and something attacked me. I have a bite on my side.”

“It’ll be okay, Allison. Listen- I’ll be there as fast as I can. We’ll figure this out.”

…

On a bench, Derek asks, “Are you going to kill her?”

Shaking her head, Kate looks over. “I didn’t kill yours because some of them were werewolves.”

“No? Then, why did you?”

She laughs. “It doesn’t matter. Just stay away from her.”

“She’s my sister, now.”

“Wrong. She’s my niece. She always will be. Her being a werewolf doesn’t make her anything to you.”

“And her being a werewolf makes her nothing to you.”

“I’d never hurt my baby girl, Derek.”

After a stretch of silence, he responds, “Okay. Are you going to keep her? Or find her a pack?”

…

Allison smiles at the visiting werewolf. “Hi. Derek Hale, right?” At his nod, she asks, “Um, are you here about my parents? If they did something-”

“Not them. Your aunt and I have a complicated history, but she saved you when you were bitten. Three days ago, she was captured by the Calaveras. A werewolf attacked her and ripped out her throat, but she didn’t die.”

“Where did they take her,” she demands.

Once he answers, she strides away and soon reappears with Chinese ring daggers, a crossbow, and glowing yellow eyes.

“What about your pack?”

“They understand she’s family.”


End file.
